Sirena
Sirena is a main character in Mako Mermaids. She is portrayed by Amy Ruffle.In a magazine article, Jonathan M. Shiff said "Amy auditioned for all roles, but I immediately saw her as Sirena - the mermaid who is always trying to be the peacemaker. Sirena was born very quickly." Amy Ruffle says that her character is "the mediator and the peacekeeper between Nixie and Lyla. Description Sirena has been Nixie's best friend since they were hatchlings. Sirena is a little naïve, very trusting, can be unsure of herself at times and is easily treated like a doormat. Where Nixie is the leader, Sirena is the follower. She is loyal almost to a fault. She is a little clumsy and of all three mermaids, struggles with legs the most. Sirena is initially cautious around Lyla, but quickly realizes that they'll all need to stick together to succeed on land. With Nixie and Lyla always at each others' throats, Sirena plays the role of mediator- but often wishes she wasn't stuck in the middle. Although she's normally patient with them, sometimes it all gets too much and Sirena snaps- and Lyla and Nixie don't want to be around when Sirena loses her temper! Although the others rarely pay attention to what Sirena has to say, she has sometimes come out of left field with a streak of genius that can help them find their way out of sticky situations. As the series progresses, placid Sirena gradually earns the other mermaids' respect as an important member of the group. Personality Sirena is the exact opposite of Lyla. While Lyla is so belivebile in herself and confident, Sirena is more kind and not so sure about what she feels or what she wants. She is nice and kind to evryone. While Nixie and Sirena are always fighting she is trying to calm them down and be patient. She really loves being mermaid and she loves and takes magic as someting special and gifted. She is so unsure about her first love David. She really tries to spend time with him, but she still doesn't know waht she feels. Appearance She appears to have golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She is medium height and very slim. She appears to be the one girl that dos everything that everyone say. She loves singing and her sister Sirena. Series In Outcasts This episode begins with mermaids Nixie and Sirena swimming to see who can go faster. Nixie and Sirena help young boys Zac and Cam catch a fish. In Getting Legs to rejoin the pod, Sirena, Lyla and Nixie must turn Zac from part-time merman to full-time land boy. With the power of Sirena’s Moonring, the mermaids give themselves legs and walk on land to begin their task. In Meeting Rita Attempting to capture Zac in his natural environment, Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie follow him to school. When their plan fails, the school principal, Rita Santos confronts them and confiscates Sirena's Moon Ring. Sirena also sees that it was alredy boring in Mermaid School. In Lyla Alone she sing at the Ocean Cafe In Blizzard During a rain storm, Lyla convinces Sirena to use her Moon Ring to change the weather until it backfires and it snows indoors. Exposed to the frost, Lyla and Sirena develop an increasing "snow rash". In The Siren Lyla convinces Sirena to use her beautiful singing voice to enchant Zac to follow their orders and remove his powers. Sirena is jelous of Nixie because David falls in love her because of the Enchant song. Relationships 'David' Sirena has a crush on David, and he also has a crush on Sirena. So they are kinda a boyfriend and girlfriend but is not offical.They are also seen kissing. 'Nixie and Lyla' They are both her Best friends. They are all in the same pod and they live together. Appearances (26) *Outcasts *Getting Legs *Meeting Rita *Lyla Alone *Blizzard *Dolphin Tale *Zac's Pool Party *Zac's Return to Mako *The Siren *Zac Returns to Mako *I Don't Believe in Mermaids *Close Call *Betrayal *'Battlelines' *'Sirena's Secret' *'Truce' *'Moon Ring 2' *The Trident Job *Where's the On Button *'Nowhere To Hide' *'Aquata Returns' *'Evie Times Two' *'Zac's Choice' *'Trust' *Betrayed *Decision Time Mermaid Powers Sirena possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. She turns back into a human a few minutes after she is out of the water and when the water on her has fully dried. Once her body is completely dry, her human form reverts back to what she appeared to be before her mermaid transformation. She has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Invisibility She used it in Zac's Garage so that she wouldn't be spotted by Zac's parents in "Getting Legs". Hydrokinesis In "Getting Legs", Sirena helps Lyla and Nixie make the water fountain at Suncoast High explode so Zac would get wet. In "Zac Returns to Mako", Sirena makes the boat move by controlling the water while she was swimming. Siren Singing In "The Siren", she sings the Enchantment Song to David which was meant for Zac and the song made him follow Nixie and want to please her until she broke the enchantment with a particular shell. Etymology The name Sirena is derived from the name "Siren" - a mythological creature with the ability to lure sailors to their deaths with their enchanted voices. "Siren" also means mermaid in some languages. Sirena means "mermaid" in Spanish, pronounced "see-ray-nuh" Trivia *Sirena was the first one to get a Moon Ring, which was given to her by her sister Aquata. *She refers to humans as "land people". *She, like Nixie, can speak dolphin language. *She makes bracelets out of shells. *Her name is pronounced Serena. *She has many things in common with Rita: both have fallen in love with humans and both have felt weak because of the trident in the same episode. Gallery Si.jpg Wiki-background ZPP1.png TS.png MMMM.png Ly1.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Mako's Pod Category:Teens Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Girls Category:Tv Show Character Category:Nixie Friends Category:Zac Friends Category:Lyla Friends Category:Australia Category:Mako Island Category:Protagonist Category:Unknown Parents